Red like Roses, Blue like Music
by GBAC77
Summary: What if when Ruby encountered Roman Torchwick, she also encountered someone else?


**My brain spits out ideas, and I write them. I cant help it. I MUST WRITE. **

**Leave a review please!**

On the sidewalk near a small dust shop, sat a young man. He had dark skin, black hair, and a wolf's tail. He wore all blue clothes. His eyes… were a mystery. They were many different colors. He also had headphones on, listening to his favorite song. All of a sudden, something crashed through the window of the nearby dust shop.

When he went to investigate the source, He found a red and black clad girl that was close to his age. She was zooming around at speeds he couldn't see without using aura. What he did see though, was the GIANT scythe she was carrying, even though it was twice her size. It was awesome, cool, and all other reaction words that he could describe the red scythe as! A man with bright orange hair, a bowler hat, ridiculous eyeliner, a cane, and a two piece suit was standing outside, looking at the men with disdain.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." You could just _feel_ the sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say that this was an eventful evening, but, unfortunately, this is where we part ways." With those words said, he shot a bit of fire dust from the tip of his cane, at the red themed girl. It turns out, the scythe also doubles as a gun. The younger male couldn't describe how cool that was.

The girl started searching for where the orange haired criminal escaped to. Luckily, the younger male had seen the white in the darkness of night.

"He went that way." The way the girl his age started whirling around to find him was hilarious. He stepped into her line of sight. Where he was pointing to the obvious criminal climbing a ladder.

"Will you be okay if I go after him?" The girl his age asked the old shop owner of the dust shop. He just answered with a very astute "mm-hm."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He was excited at the prospect of a fight. It excited him so much that his tail was wagging. He needed some excitement, and this was just what he was looking for. Couple minutes later and they were on top of a building. In front of them was the orange haired, crime committing, criminal.

"Hey!" "You better stop!" This was the red girl and the blue boy, yelling consecutively.

"Persistent…" When the white clad criminal said that single word, a bull head suddenly lifted into their view. The orange haired criminal was already climbing in when they regained they're senses.

"End of the line, Red. You too, Blue." At those words he threw an uncut fire dust crystal at their feet. While they were still preoccupied with the crystal, he aimed his cane at the crystal.

'This is going to be sooo satisfying.' When he took his shot, he expected a big boom and two bodies. He got the boom, but he didn't get two bodies. No, what he got instead was a huntress who was casting a shield in front of her like a witch. **(Heh heh.) **After she unsummoned the shield, she barraged the bull head with magic missiles. **(Heh heh heh.)** As the criminal was tumbling around he somehow made it to the front of the bullhead. Sitting there was a mysterious figure piloting the plane.

"We got a huntress!" When the criminal said these words, the pilot got up and rushed to the back of the bullhead. When the mystery person left, the orange haired man got to stabilising the plane.

Outside the plane, the blonde huntress started casting a mana storm. **( I can keep going. No? Okay.) **

'What the heck…' When the storm was over, a woman in a red dress appeared. What surprised them though is when her arms were covered in what seemed like orange writing. When she was done apparently charging her attacking, she shot it at the huntress. The huntress, of course, conjured another shield that splattered the attack. When the woman in the bullhead raised her arms, the particles of her first attack started reacting in a way that surprised the two teens. It exploded. Fortunately, the huntress was able to dodge.

When the huntress finished getting out of the ways, she used the debris caused by the attack as a weapon. She piled all of the debris together, like a spear. The huntress shot it at the bullhead. The mystery woman started shooting the makeshift spear with her energy attacks, but it kept reforming. The criminal saw it coming and maneuvered the bullhead to block it with the top. But the huntress pulled all of it back towards the bullhead from the opposite side, all of it split into three different strands. So when the woman in the bullhead saw this, she released some of her energy in an outward blast that destroyed the strands of debris coming toward their ship.

When the younger girl in red saw the stalemate that was happening between the two older women, she decided to help out by shooting at the woman in the bullhead with her sniper scythe. Admittedly, the boy in blue didn't have any ranged capabilities without his semblance. So he just sat there watching. When Red shot a bullet, the woman in the bullhead just kept blocking them with her hands. Apparently, the woman had had enough of her interference, so she waved her hand, setting up explosives under Red and the blonde huntress. That was her mistake. She decided to attack a teen.

When the mystery woman was about to blow up the attack she just did, she felt something was wrong. Something was taking control of her attack! But who could be doing it. When the mystery woman looked further back on the roof that housed the huntress, she noticed a boy in blue was staring directly at her with bright white eyes. His arms were on fire in a way that she couldn't achieve. Then she heard it. The music.

**(The Phoenix by Fallout Boy) **

***Duh Duh Duh Dum* **

"**Put on your war paint!**"

**You are a brick tied to me, that's dragging me down!"**

**Strike a match and it'll burn you to the ground!"**

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky!"**

**Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on!"**

**Put on your war paint!"**

**Crosswalks and crossed hearts and hope to die!"**

**Seal the clouds with grey lining!" **

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked!"**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back!"**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start!"**

**So dance along to the beat of your heart!"**

**Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out!"**

**I'm going to change you like a remix!" **

**Then I'll raise you like a Phoenix!" **

With that final verse, the boy unleashed a massive ball of flames. The woman in the bullhead stared at this ball in fear, so she did the only thing she could do. She blasted everything she had into it and ran. When she blasted the giant ball of destruction, it caused an explosion that was felt by everyone in a mile radius. After a couple of seconds one of them said something.

"Well that could've gone better!" Welp, that was his daily dose of fun. It was time to head on out back home. When he was about to get off the room, he saw the huntress' eyes on him, formed into a very, **very**, scary glare. He froze on the spot. His tail immediately stopped moving mid-wag, then it slowly went downwards out of her view.

"Oh my gosh, you're a huntress!" The red girl had not seen the huntress' glare, but the blue **Definitely** had.

"Can I have an autograph?" Now she saw the glare that the huntress had.

**One long process later… **

" I hope you realize that your actions tonight have consequences young ones." The red clad girl looked down in sadness, while the blue clad boy was looking down, hiding his satisfaction. What? He got the fight he wanted. He didn't need anything else.

"You others in danger! Including each other." At this, the two teens looked at each other in some regret.

"If it was up to me… I would send you home with a pat on the back…" The two looked happy at this option.

"And a slap on the wrist." To vocalize her point, she slapped her riding crop on the table.

"Eeek!" "Yikes!"

"But… Someone wants to meet you." Who was this person that wanted to meet them? A person with gray hair soon appeared in the doorway. He had a plate full of cookies.

"Ruby Rose, you… have silver eyes." Well, there's a face to the name now. Good.

"Ray Nephrite, you have an… interesting semblance." Yeah it's a cool thing to have. **(I'm not going to explain it right now, but I guarantee you no one can guess what it is!) **

"So! Where did you learn to use a scythe?" The gray haired man said. While he was talking, Ray went to taste the cookies. Only to find out they were god tier of the food scale. Ray wanted them. Ray **needed **them.

"From my uncle! He taught me everything I know!" Ruby said with tons of energy. While she was saying this, she didn't notice her accomplice going at the cookies like a madman.

"Really? The only one I know who used a scythe like that was a dusty old crow." That was probably an insult and a joke at the same time. But Ray didn't care, Ray wanted more cookies.

"Yeah that's his name!" Said Ruby as she looked down. She reached for a cookie, but only saw three. Time to go ballistic.

"What the- Where did all the cookies go!?" As Ruby said this, she started looking around looking for the culprit. As she turned she saw Ray stuffing one more cookie in his face before sighing in content.

"YOU!" "Huh?!" It turned out, Ruby, also had a sweet tooth. And you don't eat a sweet tooth having, huntress in training's cookies. It was also evident when she started choking Ray out in anger.

"Tap out! Tap out!" "No Mercy!" "Ahem!" This was the sequence of Ray, Ruby, and the huntress. Respectively. Ruby eeped and got off Ray's back. Ray got up and sat there, waiting for the moment to strike. And the huntress.. Well the huntress was on the verge of snapping.

"Say, why don't I give you two an offer you can't refuse." At this the two teens, looked at the gray haired man with faces showing curiosity. Though while Ray was distracted, Ruby stuffed three cookies in her mouth before he could see her.

"Do you know who I am?

"Uhhh… No." Ray had no idea of this man's identity.

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon academy!" But Ruby knew straight off who he was.

"Hello." "Nice to meet you!" "You're the headmaster of beacon?! Cool! Awesome to meet you!"

Ozpin was calm and collected. Ruby was nice and polite. But Ray? Ray was excited!

"Do you two want to come to my school?" Ozpin just dropped a godlike bomb on the two teens.

"Would I!" "More than anything in the world!" Ray and Ruby are so hyped right now, you can see the stars in both their eyes. Ozpin looked at the huntress beside him like he was asking permission. She just hmphed, and turned away.

"Well, okay." To think that this went from a normal evening, to fighting a criminal, then getting dragged to an interrogation room, and being admitted into beacon two years before their chance. This is the kind of excitement he wanted, craved so much.

It was time to become what he always wanted to be: A huntsmen!


End file.
